An Old Friend
by Lady Puffazee
Summary: Iris has recently lost her mother. One of her mother's final wishes was that her old friend Pamela Isly have one of her prised iris plants. Trouble is, Pamela Isly is now Poison Ivy. Will she accept the gift from her old friend and will she tolerate her old friend's daughter? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first batman fanfic so please keep that in mind. This is set after the events of Arkham Asylum but before Arkham City. There will be brief mentions of the events of Arkham Asylum but I'm really only using the setting. I hope you like it and please enjoy.**

_An Old Friend_

I studied the woman in the full length mirror before me, looking at every angle and curve. She stood at about five foot eight inches tall, with a slim build that was accentuated by the dark skinny jeans, black high heeled boots and close fitting lavender halter necked shirt that she wore. She had an oval shaped face with delicate features and plump rose coloured lips. Her caramel eyes and the healthy glow of her skin complimented well with her long dark wavy hair. Her hair reached the middle of her back and the thick tresses framed her face giving her a memorable look. This woman, of course, is me. Twenty-one year old Iris, that's me.

I turn away from the mirror in my hotel room and look out the window to view the city that is Gotham. It was sunrise and I was nervous. I had read the papers, watched the news, I know the vague details just like everyone else. Only Batman and a few others know exactly what happened in Arkham Asylum mere days ago. It was rumoured that Batman had to go up against Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, and The Joker, although we all know for certain about the last one. It was The Joker's plan all along and he is Batman's number one enemy. They say that Batman also had to fight Poison Ivy, although I have only ever heard of her as Doctor Pamela Isly. But she's a supervillain now, an eco-warrior and if all went to plan, I would be face to face with her in a few hours.

My Mother was a great fan of her work and owned a sanctuary island before she died and left it to me. However I'm not the best with plants so I came to Gotham hoping to learn but then I discovered that the woman I was hoping to talk to is an inmate in Arkham. Despite my nerves about going into that place, I'm going anyway, to fulfil one of my Mother's last wishes. I'm going to see if Doctor Isly…I mean Poison Ivy will accept one of my Mother's Iris plants. The very plat I was named after. Apparently they had had an email correspondence and had met a few times before she became Poison Ivy and my Mother had always wished that she could visit our island but her professor never let her have the time.

My thoughts are interrupted when my phone rings. "Hello" I say.

"Miss Iris?" the voice on the other end inquired, since I don't have a last name.

"Yes this is Iris."

"This is Doctor Young from Arkham Asylum, you've been cleared to come inside the building with your little flower but it is up to the patient as to whether or not it stays" she tells me.

"I understand that. Do I just drive to the Asylum and wait for you?" I ask, ignoring the comment about the 'little flower'.

"Yes, I'll be waiting to escort you. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, by then" I reply, hanging up.

I can sort of see where Poison Ivy is coming from, in a sense. I share my Mother's love of nature and harmony so when Doctor Young referred to my gift as a 'little flower', it was irritating and a tad insulting.

I walk over to a wooden box that holds the plant in question. It's currently in full bloom and the purple iris flowers are gorgeous. I just hope that Poison Ivy doesn't mind purple. The box itself has the correct light in the lamp, all natural power sources of course, an air and humidity filter, and a water irrigation system so that it can constantly be exposed to its optimum environment.

"Come on sweetie" I say to it, "Let's see if coming this far will get you a new home."

Sitting in the back on the taxi with my precious cargo, I sent a silent prayer that she would accept the gift. The driver pulled up at the gates and Doctor Young walks towards us. I pay the driver and meet her halfway.

"Doctor Young" I greet as politely as I can.

"Miss Iris" she replies, "This way please."

As we enter the building I feel a shiver go down my spine. What happens in here? Do I want to know? No, I don't. I remember reading about Insane Asylums and about what would happen inside their walls. I have no intention of finding out if any are true. We arrive outside a glass cell, a sort of gas seems to be inside but I can see a few plants, this must be her cell. The guard is taking his time with clearing the area, making sure the cell is secure.

"Hey, you look like a sweet little thing. Why aren't you here to see me?" an inmate jeers at me from behind his cell door.

"Get lost you pig" I reply, not even bothering to look at him.

Suddenly, a musical laugh is heard from Poison Ivy's cell. She walks to the glass door, still laughing and I get my first look at her while the guards tell her a bunch of protocols. Her skin is an ivy green, go figure, and she has vines all over her body. The only clothing that she wears is an Arkham shirt and panty like shorts. I doubt that they're really shorts but I'm going to pretend that they are. Her red hair seems to move of its own accord and her eyes have the strangest hue. Despite the obvious differences between the woman in front of me and the woman that my Mother knew, I can still see some things that are the same.

She looks at me, from my hair that drapes around my shoulders, to the box in my hands that I hold close to me, to my boots and back again.

"Who are you sweetheart?" she asks, genuine curiosity in her voice. "You don't look like a new doctor and if you were a new inmate or reporter, you'd be in some sort of protective barrier."

I take a deep breath and remember my Mum's wish as I reply, "My name is Iris Ma'am."

"Ma'am? Hmm you have manners, quite rare these days. Your Mother did well."

I can't help the sad look that comes over my face, "Yes, she did. That's why I'm here, to honour her."

Her expression becomes soft, almost maternal, "Is she gone dear?"

I nod, "I don't think we have ever met before today but you knew my Mum."

"Oh?" she says curiously, studying me more carefully.

I walk closer so see can see me better and she smiles.

"My Mum" I begin, having to gulp in order to keep the swell of emotions at bay. "Worked with you many years ago, and had invited you to our island a few times but your professor never let you have the time."

Her face relaxes completely as she figures out who I am, "Oh, you're Alana's daughter."

I nod yes, looking down at my little box, suddenly overcome with emotion.

"When sweetheart and how?" she asks softly. "She was a dear friend and it's honestly shocking to hear that she's no longer with us."

"Sh-sh-she…passed about a month ago…from bleeding on the brain" I manage to choke out. "I'm here to honour her by seeing if I can fulfil one of her last wishes."

"And how can I help with that?" she asks, clearly upset by the loss of an old friend. "Has it got something to do with that box that you're holding so close?"

"Yes it is" I answer, stepping closer. "She wanted you to have one of her iris plants" I say motioning to the box.

She covers her mouth with her hand in silent shock, but she looks honoured at the same time.

"This box" I continue, "has the correct light in the lamp, all natural power sources of course, an air and humidity filter, and a water irrigation system so that it can constantly be exposed to its optimum environment" I say, repeating my own thoughts from earlier today.

I carefully place the box down and clearly show how to open it before reaching in and lifting out the iris plant, it's purple flowers in their full glory, and I hold it up for her to see.

I shyly look at the older woman, "W-w-would you take it?...please?"

She looks into my eyes, the softest expression that I have ever seen on her face. "Oh darling, of course" she says, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. "I would never turn down an opportunity to have another baby, especially a gift such as this from you and your Mother. You're people who understand why I do what I do more than anyone" she continues before turning to Doctor Young, "Can she bring it to me?"

Doctor Young nods and Ivy steps back so that part of her cell is blocked off so I can enter, although I doubt that she would try and hurt me. They completely clear the gas and I enter carefully, making sure to place the box inside her cell in case she wants to use it.

I look around and I'm mindful of where I step, "I hope I don't hurt anything" I say mostly to myself although I know everyone else has heard me. When I'm two metres away from her, the doors seal and the barrier is removed so that she and I are now in the same space.

Behind me I hear "Good luck kid, hope you don't die" which I thought was highly uncalled for.

I hold out the plant carefully as Ivy steps closer, "I'm not a good gardener, so I hope it's okay" I admit sadly.

I let Ivy take the plant and her eyes dart over it, trying to admire every part of it at once. She breathes in the scent of the flowers and smiles, "Oh it's so beautiful. They don't like to grow in Gotham, thank you."

I smile in return, "So it's alright? It's not been disrupted from the trip?" I confirm.

Ivy delicately caresses a flower petal and smile kindly at my obvious concern, "You've done a wonderful job, it's just fine."

"Thank you Ma'am" I say, relived that I haven't caused the plant stress, yes plants can get stressed.

I hear the guard practically ordering me to leave the cell. I'm so sad to leave because this seems to make my Mother's death final. With tears in my eyes I stroke a leaf and whisper a goodbye to the little plant, my namesake.

I look into her eyes, "Goodbye" I say, trying and failing to smile.

"I'd say come back anytime, but who would want to visit this place" she replies.

"If it was in a visitor room and maybe not your cell, then I would come back" I say honestly. "I mean that, you're the only real link left to my Mum and I would love to be selfish and come and see you, spend entire days with you just talking."

She gives me a motherly smile and cups my cheek in her hand, "I'd like that."

I rest my hand over hers for a few seconds to let her know that I don't mind before dropping my hand. She waves but scowls as I'm practically dragged out of the cell.

"Hey!" I exclaim, "You don't have to be so rude" I growl, yanking my arm out of his grip. I rub my arm, trying to reduce the throbbing from his grip and when I move my hand away, there is a bruise already forming. "Pig" I snarl at him, "Do you treat everybody this way?" I ask as Doctor Young inspects my arm and tries to apologise.

Ivy places her new plant down affectionately before rushing to the door of her cell, "Are you okay darling?" she asks.

"I think so" I respond before wincing, "Okay it kinda hurts" I admit.

Her eyes blaze with fury, "If you have broken something in her arm, I hope that you get sued so that your arse gets fired" she says furiously before looking a little sadistic, "Or better yet, Sharp will make you an inmate and then we will be able to get to you."

Although she's essentially threating his life, I'm touched by her protectiveness. I walk up to her and place my hand on the glass, "Thanks" I smile.

She mimics my action, "Anytime."

I reluctantly let Doctor Young lead me away, not really listening to her mumbles about going to hospital. I look over my shoulder one last time to see Poison Ivy cuddling and talking to the plant that my Mum wanted her to have. I would investigate into what made her become what she is. Was it chemicals or something? Either way, I want to find out. But I know I will be seeing Poison Ivy again. Maybe one day, she'll let me call her just Ivy.

**Authors note: so what do you think? I'm very tempted to try and add a few chapters and I've never done that before. So I'll leave it up to you, if at least four people ask me to continue, I will try and write another chapter. I did my best to write the facts but keep in mind that I've never played Arkham Asylum, I've only watched other people play. Please leave me a review, I hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I know I said that I would wait until four people had asked me to continue but once I started, my mind kept spinning. This also has Poison Ivy's point of view, since I thought it would be good to see this story from her perspective as well. Please let me know what you think in a review so I can reassure myself that people actually enjoy what I write. In all honesty, enjoy ****.**

_An Old Friend – Chapter 2_

Iris's point of view

I hate that guard now, I really do. I've been in hospital all day and overnight and they won't let me go anywhere because he actually did break my arm. On top of that, when I yanked my arm away from his grasp, a small bone fragment chipped off and when a specialist looked at my x-rays, he said that due to where it is, if I stress my arm or move it too much, the bone chip will come off completely and most likely rupture one of my blood vessels! He then thought that it would be a good idea to point out that if such a thing were to occur, I would probably bleed to death before anyone knew what had happened to me. Yeah, since that is so what you say to someone when you're trying to get them to stay calm while you take their blood pressure. Needless to say, they're going to get me into surgery as soon as they possibly can, not only to remove the bone chip but to make sure that it hasn't already done damage to any muscle tissue or anything else.

I'm broken away from my thoughts when I hear a knock, causing me to look up and see Doctor Young standing in the doorway.

"Doctor Young" I say in greeting, a little surprised to see her. "Please come in."

"Thank you" she replies. "I wanted to see how you were" she explains, "I fully regret that this happened to you on my watch."

"Well, I have to have surgery later today to make sure that a bone chip doesn't cut any blood vessels in my arm and kill me without me knowing" I say, doing my best to keep my annoyance of the woman in front of me contained.

"An investigation has been launched" she tells me, a very professional air about her.

I see right through it though, I wasn't born yesterday. "If you're worried about me suing or telling the press, I won't. I want to be able to go and see Pam- I mean Poison Ivy again and I don't want to jeopardise that" I say. "You should be telling this to the nurses, because I think that they're more likely to ring the reporters."

She nods at me seriously but comes to stand at the foot of my hospital bed. "Poison Ivy has been asking about your condition, and has been incredibly caring towards the iris plant that you gave her."

"Would you pass on a message to her for me? You can watch me write it if that helps you with your bosses" I ask, wanting her to hear from me that I'm alright.

Doctor Young nods gratefully and gives me a pen and paper and watches me write the note, although doesn't read it.

**To: Poison Ivy**

**I hope that you don't mind me calling you that but I wanted to tell you myself that I'm alright. I'm really irritated**

**about the guard and his actions but I want to be able to see you again so I'm not going to do anything.**

**I think that the nurses her at Gotham General Hospital might ring the press though, so I don't know**

**what will happen there. Who knows in a city like Gotham.**

**I have to go, so that I can look nice and bored for when the doctors come back.**

**Hope to see you soon.**

**From: Iris**

I place it in an envelope, and write 'Poison Ivy' on the front just so no one gets confused. As I hand it to Doctor Young, she says very seriously, "Just your one visit has seemed to be a very positive thing on Poison Ivy. To the extent that I'm going to inquire that you and she be allowed to have more frequent communication. Letters, phone calls, possible visits, that sort of thing. If you would be up for it, I really feel that it would help her towards her treatment."

I think about it for a moment, "She's the last link I have to my Mother Doctor Young, of course I would be up for keeping in contact with her. I had to deal with my grief all alone and now I have the chance to grieve and bond with someone that cared for my Mother as much as I did, and besides I highly doubt that she'd ever hurt me."

She nods at me understandingly, "I will do my best to ensure that it goes that way."

"Can I see her?" I ask suddenly. "The doctors and nurses won't allow it because that guard is still at Arkham, but I really do want to see her. And before you ask, no I haven't breathed in any of the pheromones that she naturally emits."

She gives a tiny smile, clearly she had been about to ask. "I will give her the chance to see you after your surgery" she says, "However, if she picks a fight with anyone or does anything that might be considered as an attack on anything, I won't permit her to leave" she explains.

I nod and send a little prayer, hoping that she is allowed to come and see me. I wonder if they'll make her wear a full jumpsuit or if they'll let her come in her shirt and 'shorts'.

Doctor Young stays a little longer as the other doctors check my vital and check my arm, their movements becoming quicker as they see that the swelling has increased around my arm. It's then that the nurses begin to ask if I would have any problems about going into surgery within the next half an hour.

"I'm just wondering about all my stuff" I say. "I don't live here, so all my stuff is in my hotel room. I was supposed to be on the next ferry home so they're probably going to chuck it all out."

"If you tell me what hotel and give me your key, I can bring your belongings here" Doctor Young says kindly.

I nod and get the key out of my pocket, giving it to her. "The hotel's details are on the key and all my stuff is already packed at just near the door. There are two bags and my handbag."

She says that she'll organise a room for me in the hospital, and have all my belongings waiting for me as a way for the Asylum to apologise for the whole ordeal. I nod in acknowledgement before she leaves.

One nurse pats my hand sweetly, "Everything will be alright dear" she smiles.

Poison Ivy's point of view

I cradle the iris plant, stroking its leaves as I talk to it. "How do you think Iris is? I hope she's not badly injured. I never met her before she gave you to me but her mother and I were friends. Alana was a wonderful person, she understood my love of nature. I think it's wonderful that she has a sanctuary. I hope you won't miss it too much" I coo.

I hear someone walking down the corridor and judging by the click click clicking, it must be that Doctor Young. She better not have just dropped Iris off at the hospital and left, or worse, her hotel. I stand gracefully, gently placing my newest baby amongst my other precious darlings.

Walking to the door of my cell, I put on my best poker face as Young stops in front of the glass. She doesn't give much away but I've learnt how to read her after all these years.

"I thought that you might like an update on Iris" she finally says.

I reply in my usual smooth tone, "I would like that."

As she tells me the extent of Iris's injuries, I feel my face harden. By the time she tells me that Iris must have surgery to prevent her possibly bleeding to death, all I want to do is find that guard and kill him very slowly.

She pauses in her words, to make sure she has my attention before continuing, "She wishes to see you again today but isn't allowed in the building due to the guards presence, also I have a note from her, to you." I don't miss the fact that she fails to mention his name. "However, provided that you're behaviour in the recreation room today is exemplary, I see no reason why you cannot go to the hospital and see her once she's out of surgery."

My ears perk up at that. Although I want to get to the guard, I also want to see for myself that Iris is okay. I nod my agreement and allow her to lead me to the recreation room, reading the note from Iris as I go and feeling a little better about the information that Young provided me with. As she shuts the door behind me, I look around and debate on who I want to talk to. Harley is still is solitary confinement for helping Joker, so is Scarecrow although I never talk to him. I see out the corner of my eye that Riddler is beckoning me over to sit with him and Mr Freeze. Now that is safe.

I saunter over to the pair and greet them, "Hello Edward, Frozone." I know they always hate it when I call them that but it's just too much fun.

Freeze looks like he's going to retaliate as I sit but then he notices my expression, "Why are you so blue? You're meant to be green" he says.

"Honey" I begin, "I do believe that it's Joker's job to make the bad jokes but yes I'm not my usual self" I say, as I run my fingers through my hair before I sit down, facing the pair of them.

"And why is that?" Riddler inquires.

I tell them about Alana and about Iris. I can't help it though when my face becomes hard once more as I re-tell the events that lead to Iris being in hospital.

"I can't even do anything" I say with a huff, crossing my arms like a child. "Young promised that I could go and see her once she gets out of surgery, provided that I'm on my best behaviour."

Freeze looks irritated, "An unwarranted attack on an innocent, not even Riddler would do that, and that is saying something" he says.

Riddler has gone quiet, a thoughtful expression on his face. Freeze and I ignore him, knowing that he will jump back into the conversation once he's finished with whatever he's doing inside that brain of his.

"So tell me about this Iris" Freeze inquires. "She must be something special for you to openly care so deeply for her."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "That's a bit harsh Freeze, I care and show that I care about a few people. I just happen to care more about nature."

He rolls his eyes at me, "Fine, but it's clear that you were close to her mother, for you to care about her so much in such a short space of time."

I let him have that one, "Yes that's true. Her mother and I were quite close, this was before" I say, referring to before I became Poison Ivy, back when I was Pamela Isly. "She shared my passion for nature but" I continue, "My professor" I spit, "Never allowed me the time to visit her sanctuary, no matter how many times she invited me."

"Was yesterday the first time you had met Iris?"

"Yes, I knew that Alana was pregnant" I tell him. "But by the time she had given birth, I was a supervillain and she wasn't allowed near me" I pause for a moment, remembering. "She called though" I continue, mainly to myself, although Freeze was leaning closer. "The day Iris was born, she called, let me know that she was okay and to tell me the name of her new baby, she even sent a picture of her and Iris before she left the hospital."

"And her father?" Freeze asks carefully, not wanting to break this sudden sharing spell that I seemed to be under.

"He died when Alana was four months pregnant, during a bank robbery. He was a bank teller" I answer. "That's why Iris doesn't have a last name, Alana didn't want the reminder."

Freeze hums thoughtfully, guessing that I've used up my personal chatty quota for the day. A guess that was very much correct, apart from the daily quota bit. I've used up my personal chatty quota for at least another six months.

A few moments of silence pass, when Freeze and I share a bemused look before looking at Riddler.

"Edward darling" I coo. "You're being far too quiet. Riddle got your brain?" I ask, my usual tone returning to my voice.

Riddler looks up at Freeze and I quite slowly, avoiding the gaze of the guards and with a mischievous glint in his eye.

He leans in slightly and speaks in a hushed tone, not an unusual thing for him and so it doesn't cause suspicion. "Oh no, it's just I have a new conundrum that I wish to try out and the guard that you described is currently on my list, has been since he very rudely stole my cane. I've been wanting to ask him this particular set of riddles for some time now" he explains.

I look at him with a 'don't you dare mess with me' look. "You aren't bringing me into this, no matter how much I want to see him in pain" I sate, unlike me I know but I really want to see Iris.

Riddler smiles a small smile, "That's the beauty of it. I can do what you currently cannot due to you your current predicament."

I'm still not convinced, "What's the catch?" I ask with a glare.

He looks quite proud of himself when he replies, "Just tell Young that you suspect that I'm up to something. He's not the only guard that I want to have some fun with. That and you keep your plants to yourself for at least a week."

I think it over, for a few moments. My babies and I could do that, lay low for a bit, it would put us in Young's good book as well. And inmates rat each other out all the time, it's all part of the fun in most cases. I look to Freeze for a second opinion.

He looks thoughtful as well before saying, "If Riddler makes one or more of them break, including the guard that's on the top of your hit list, then they'll end up in here with us. The doctors here know that if guards become inmates then it's not very likely that they'll be accepted. Whereas doctors, like Crane, sometimes are since we can acknowledge their particular crazy style."

That's good enough for me. "Deal" I say to Riddler.

He grins and we nod, the inmate version of a handshake, before Riddler is called away for a session, leaving Freeze and I on the couch. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Young is watching me.

"Do you think she knows?" I ask Freeze, knowing that he has seen her as well.

"No" he replies confidently. "I can see her face a bit better from where I'm sitting and she appears happy that you were mainly talking to me and not Edward so I think you're fine."

I nod, relieved. "Ah yes, because you're not that bad of an influence" I hum with a small smile.

He returns my expression, "Exactly, I'm just a man driven mad by the loss of my wife. Oh sure I know where she is, I know that she's essentially cryogenically frozen and that she could, in theory be thawed but of course the damage has been done. I'm not the same man I was when she fell ill and I froze her to buy me time to discover her cure. I'm now corrupt, not worthy. Who wouldn't sympathise" he murmurs casually, if a tiny bit sarcastically.

After using my eyes to make sure that no one was watching, I rest my hand on his arm. "I sympathise" I tell him, my voice no louder than a whisper.

He sends me a grateful look as we turn our attention to the TV to watch the latest news. That is how Doctor Young finds me a couple of hours later, still watching TV with Freeze and on my best behaviour.

"Afternoon" I greet politely, sucking up just a little.

She looks very impressed as she replies, "Good Afternoon."

I turn and give her my full attention, easily winning me another point, as I ask, "And how has your day been? Mr Freeze and I have had a lovely time catching up on all the latest events, gossip and such."

That piques her interest and Freeze subtly gives me a thumbs up. "My day has been well thank you. Gossip you say? Interesting, and am I allowed to hear any of it?"

This couldn't have been set up better if I tried, "Oh I don't see why not" I reply casually. Turning to Freeze I ask, "What do you think?"

He relaxes back into the couch, "I don't see the harm" he comments. "Might be a good thing actually, once Joker hears the latest gossip, he's bound to want to shake things up…again"

Well played Freeze, well played. Young is in, hook , line and sinker.

"Well" she begins, "You have kept your side of our agreement so I will keep mine. If you will come with me please, I will come with you to visit Iris. I just rang the hospital, she's out of surgery and will be awake by the time we arrive."

I smile and stand, bidding goodbye to Freeze who nods in return. Young takes me past the laundry on the way, asking that I change into a full Asylum jumpsuit. Finding her expression as she asked funny, I comply, the new outfit leaving nothing to the imagination regardless that more of me was now covered. A fact that's just fine with me. I stand still as a new guard puts on my wrist and ankle cuffs and chains. Since he's new, I couldn't help winking at him, causing him to panic a little.

Doctor Young almost laughs, "Relax" she says to the new guard. "She's not being sadistic."

Knowing that I'm going to get away with a few things makes me more incline to comply even more. Young notices and lets me get away with my usual saunter, quite a feat in leg chains, as well as the occasional saucy look.

Once the van is moving, Young speaks again, "So about that gossip…" she says, trailing off her sentence.

"Hmm?" I drawl as I turn to look at her. "Oh yes the gossip."

She waits patiently for me to continue, a slight hand gesture to encourage me.

"Well the latest gossip is that Riddler is getting bored" I say as I inspect my fingernails.

"Bored?" she prompts, making me look into her eyes.

"Uh Huh, bored. He's come up with a new conundrum or something, a set of riddles that you have to solve before something bad happens, I don't know. I never really pay attention when he rants about his 'genius'" I continue, feeling very much like a high schooler talking to the headmistress.

"Anything in particular?" she prompts again.

"About his riddles?" I ask back, tilting my head slightly.

She nods and I shake my head no, causing her expression to become slightly concerned.

"However" I say, catching her attention. "He did say that he's going to try out his new riddles or whatever he's come up with, on some guards. At least five I think, all of which have pissed him off in some way" I continue as I list the reasons, "Calling him stupid, insulting him with ridiculously easy riddles that a child could solve, taking his cane, taking his hat, not letting him draw his little question marks everywhere."

I watch as she absorbs the information and I go back to studying my nails.

"I see, and it is possible that he will do this soon?"

I shrug like a teenager, "All I have done is share a bit of gossip with you. But if you think about it, better hope that Joker doesn't hear or else he might try and work with Riddler and then you could be in the need for more than just one new guard. You know what these two are like when they decide to work together."

The guards look relieved once we reach the hospital, having heard the whole conversation. My side of the deal is complete but before I'm let out of the van, Young puts slip on shoes onto my feet.

"Can't be barefoot in a hospital" she says and I allow her actions.

We get a LOT of looks as I'm escorted to Iris room but I ignore them. I find that I'm becoming anxious to see Iris and it doesn't go un-noticed.

"Are you alright?" Young questions, as I let out yet another impatient huff.

I look at her from the corner of my eye, "I…" I say not knowing if I should admit my feelings out loud.

She motions for the guards to stop and at my subtly panicked expression, the tone of her voice becomes incredibly kind. "What is it Poison Ivy?"

I take a deep breath as I search her face for anything false, you can never be too careful, before I say only for her to hear. "Iris's mother was a very dear friend and she named me Iris's godmother although she could never make it official. I cannot have children, you know that and I feel the strongest maternal instincts towards Iris. I would never try and replace Alana but it just feels like Iris is my own child, and I'm anxious to see for myself that she's okay" I explain to her before my face hardens just a little. "But if you tell anyone, you can know for certaint that I will never intrust you with such knowledge ever again."

She nods a few times, an almost proud look on her face. "You have my word, nothing you have said will go on record" she says, her expression becoming very matter of fact. "I do believe you'll find that I won't even notice such actions, nor inquire about them in our sessions until two weeks' time."

This is why I tolerate her. On occasion, she knows how to keep her big mouth shut. We nod at each other and continue on to Iris's room.

Young knocks and once she's granted access, opens the door and escorts me inside. Iris's face lights up brighter than a Christmas tree when she sees me, something that warms my heart.

"You came" she says, still a little sleepy.

"Yes darling, of course I did" I reply as they let me sit next to her. The undo my handcuffs but chain me to the chair, I don't care though. "Are you in pain?" I ask, stroking her hair softly.

She closes her eyes and leans into my caress, "A tiny bit but not like before."

"Good" I say firmly, "Everything went to plan then? They removed the bone chip?"

She nods at me, "Yeah they did, turns out that the risk was greater than they thought" she says before looking at Young. "I'm sorry but I really thing that someone said something to the press, one nurse is being really smug about it."

Young nods, "Then the Asylum will deal with that, you just need to concentrate on recovering. I need to make a phone call so we can give you two a moment alone" she says, very businesslike.

"Thanks" Iris answers.

Iris's point of view

I watch Doctor Young and the guards leave us alone and I still feel so happy that she came to see me. She's still stoking my hair and inspecting me with her eyes.

"How's things at Arkham?" I ask, just to break the silence.

She smiles, "Not good, I just told Young that The Riddler is going to abduct some guards and make them play his little game so things are not good at all" she replies smoothly.

"Wow, did you like, you know, rat him out?" I ask cautiously.

"No" she says. "My deal with Young was that if I behaved then I could see you. It was a little hard since I wanted to hurt the guard that hurt you. But when I was in the recreation room today, The Riddler and Mr Freeze asked me about my sour mood, I told them and it turns out that the guard that hurt you was also on Riddler hit list, for taking his cane. So he made a deal with me, he'd try out his new riddle, game, thing a little earlier than he originally planned, provided that I kept my plants to myself for a week as well as telling Young about the plan."

I stare at her, open-mouthed, "All this in a few hours?" I manage to get out.

She nods, "I can play nice on occasion" she says with a wink, making me giggle.

"So is the whole, tell Doctor Young about it, part of his plan?"

She nods, "That way, by the time she rings the Asylum" she pauses and motions to the door. "The guards will already be missing but they'll know who's responsible. That way there's no mistaking who gets the credit."

"Damn, and I though high school was bad" I say, making her laugh. I laugh with her but then say, "Do you think you could teach me a bit about botany?"

"Yes of course. I recommend that you read up on it first, after all, they're probably going to keep you in here for a bit" she replies before her voice goes quite soft, "And we can talk about your Mother too."

I smile at her, grateful, "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm baacckkk! So I have though up yet another chapter, YAY! I was meant to be working on my Harry Potter fic but I couldn't resist. I hoping that I can continue to write interesting chapters cause I'm starting to run out of ideas. Should I make it so that Ivy is allowed to visit Iris's island? How should I end it? How many chapters so I write? Ahh! If you have suggestions please tell me. Anyway, I'll be quiet before you suspect that I should be in Arkham too ;). Enjoy.**

_An Old Friend – Chapter 3_

Iris's point of view

Funny how things work out isn't it? I was using the bedside computer in my hospital room to see if there were any apartments for sale or rent here in Gotham, a little cautiously I will admit since I know that many people are silently judging me for being visited by Ivy, when the Mayor of Gotham himself knocks on the open door, a small camera crew behind him. Turns out that one of the nurses leaked the story of my 'attack' to the press, along with Ivy's visit. So the Mayor comes along and offers for me to have a fully paid for apartment in a very nice part of Gotham, in an attempt to keep me in the city. I could see past that though, there was a look in his eye that said 'please accept, I'd like the votes and the chance that you can stop Poison Ivy from attacking the city'.

I think about it for a moment before I answer. I had just been looking for an apartment before he came in, and it is in a very good part of the city so I'd be less likely to be bugged and people were told on 'Gotham Tonight' that Ivy is incredibly maternal towards me so that would deter the cities criminals a little more.

Making up my mind, I decide to help the Mayor at the same time. "This is so generous of you Sir!" I exclaim, giving the appropriate amount of excitement. "Oh yes please! I will absolutely accept your offer. This is so nice, and will definitely help my recovery, being in such a comfortable environment" I finish, a beaming smile on my face.

The Mayor looks ecstatic that I played along and we do the smile and shake hands thing as I'm given the ownership papers of the apartment. Once the cameras are off, he tells me that he really appreciates the enthusiasm that I showed in front of the cameras and that he really does hope that I stay in the city. He leaves once I assure him that I'm staying. But once he leaves, two more people come in, Commissioner Gordon and Batman.

"Wow, I hope these kinds of visits don't become a regular occurrence" I say, although allowing them to come in.

Commissioner Gordon gives me a kind smile but Batman looks….well pissed. I expect that the last few weeks have been very stressful for him, particularly the Joker fiasco at Arkham, along with a few escapes and stuff like that but I still would have thought that he'd have better control over his emotions.

"Why are you associating with Poison Ivy?" Batman asks me, quite irritated. Oh hell no, my Mum didn't raise me to take that kind of crap, no matter if you happen to be the caped crusader. Bring it Batman!

"Back off you jerk!" I snap at him, causing him to look surprised. "Not that it's any of your business but Ivy was my Mum's best friend and they went way back. As in BEFORE she became Poison Ivy. She was my Mum's best friend and due to the incredibly recent death of my Mum, I wanted to come here and be able to grieve with someone who knew and cared about my Mum as much as I do, considering that I don't have anyone else" I growl before taking a breath in order to deliver my final blow. "So if you're here to scold me or to tell me to never see her again, then I don't mean to be rude, but you can go shove your batarangs where the sun doesn't shine!"

Gordon speaks to me, his voice calm, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you."

I sigh, "So am I, but I refuse to be a vent for some guy whose had a few bad weeks and has no idea how to relax" I say, a slight gare in Batman's direction. "If there's something else you'd like to ask and if you plan to ask it nicely then go ahead, otherwise…." I trail off, gesturing to the open window.

Gordon attempts to ease the tension in the room without success, Batman's eyes are on mine, the wheels turning before he says, "I'm just wondering if you could assure the Commissioner and I that you won't assist in an escape attempt from Poison Ivy and/or any other inmates at Arkham."

Now that's just rude. "If you had bothered to check with the Asylum" I begin, "You'd know that Doctor Young has even been encouraging me to visit Poison Ivy as much as possible as she believes my presence in Ivy's life is a very positive thing and that it's good for her to have something positive to focus on instead of being solely devoted to her plants" I say before I continue to try and explain. "I'm not about to jeopardise my chances of seeing Ivy, so yes I can assure you that I won't, nor will I ever, assist anyone from Arkham to escape."

"Thank you" they both reply in unison, Gorgon quite nicely but Batman, a little tersely.

Suddenly feeling quite tired I say, "Can I please be alone now? I've had more than enough for one day."

Before they have a chance to say anything, my doctor comes in. "Apologies for the interruption" he says.

I wave away his concern, making him smile at me.

He turns to my 'guests', "I must insist that you both leave, Miss Iris is on a specific antibiotic in order to prevent any possible infection from her surgery and the distress that your presence has caused her could make her body react badly to the medication. I can personally vouch for her and her relationship with Poison Ivy. I observed them myself when I checked Miss Iris's painkiller doses. They have a mother-daughter relationship and not that of two accomplices, so I must ask you to leave Miss Iris alone so she may rest. I'm sure that Doctor Young would have intervened already, had their relationship been any different" he finishes, subtly yet obviously gesturing towards the door.

They take the hint and leave. The doctor follows them out, after I thank him, shutting the door behind him.

I sigh, finally able to relax after a hectic hour. I go back on the computer and arrange for the stuff I have in storage to be sent to my new apartment, as well as ordering a bunch of botany books that I don't already have.

A day later and they finally let me out of hospital, my arm in a cast and sling, thanking my lucky stars that I'm not left-handed. The guard has been suspended until they decide what to do with him so I've been allowed to visit Ivy in Arkham. Like last time, Doctor Young greets me.

"Iris, I'm so glad you're okay" she says, and I can tell from her eyes that she truly means what she says.

"Me too Doctor Young and thank you for letting me visit her" I reply, wanting to stay in her good books as much as possible.

"There has been a sudden change" she says, making my heart stop for a second. "You can still see her it's just that the visitor rooms are still in shambles."

I visibly relax, knowing that I'm not about to be turned away, "So where will we be?"

"The only place that we can permit you to be together is the recreation room" she answers slightly nervously.

"As in, other inmates?" I clarify.

She nods.

"Will you punish her if she protects me from them? You know if I need to be" I ask. "It's just you said that if she acts aggressive then I can't see her."

She smiles at me, "This instance, it will be tolerated. We would be more concerned if she didn't protect you. However, she generally gets along with the other inmates so really, we shouldn't be worried at all."

I can only nod, after all, she knows these people better than me. I wonder who will be there as she escorts me through the building, all the guards looking very guilty as I refuse to go closer towards them than I have to.

When we reach what looks like a large converted gym, Doctor Young unlocks the door, sticks her head inside and says, "Behave please everyone" before adding with a smile in her voice, "Miss Isly? You have a visitor." She stands back and lets me enter the room.

Not even seeing the other inmates I run towards her, "Ivy!" I exclaim happily.

She smiles at me, standing so that she can catch me in a hug. I return the hug as best I can with only one arm but she doesn't seem to mind. Behind me I hear Doctor Young remind the others to behave before the door shuts and locks.

"Oh sweetheart" she coos, pulling away to look at me properly. She sees me cast and touches it gently. "How is your arm healing?" she asks, guiding me to sit beside her on the couch, the others making room for me.

"Good" I say before my expression becomes annoyed. "Might be better if it wasn't for him" I say, still a little peeved.

"Who honey?" she asks, her head on a slight tilt.

I trace the vines on her hand softly as I say with a little more distain than I should have, "Batman."

The room suddenly becomes still and I look up, hoping I haven't said something wrong. Ivy's eyes are blazing. "What did he do" she asks, her tone practically toxic although I felt no fear.

"He came barging into hospital room once the Mayor left and demanded to know why I was 'associating' with you" I say, using quoting marks to make my sarcasm even stronger.

The person on my left leans forward, catching my attention, "Well riddle me this. What's the short and long of it?"

I look at the man next to me, recognising him as Edward Nygma, aka The Riddler. I can't help but giggle as I say, "I don't think that's a riddle, just a Shakespeare quote."

"Ah ha! She's educated" he grins, throwing in a wink as well.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah yeah I know what you said" I say to him, knowing that he was simply asking how I responded to Batman. "The short answer to your question" I begin, an innocent expression on my face. "Is that I tore him a new one."

He blinks once, twice, and then bursts into laughter, "That's brilliant!" he manages to gasp out.

The others chuckle as well, shaking their heads. "You clearly handle yourself well" another voice says.

I look to the person sitting on Ivy's other side, the one who spoke and see Doctor Jonathan Crane, well Scarecrow nowadays.

Not wanting to be rude I say, "Thank you but please keep your fear gas to yourself." This makes him raise his eyebrows but smile and give a little nod nonetheless.

Ivy wraps her arm around me, bringing me closer, "You've got spunk sweetie."

I smile at her as I snuggle into her side. I see another person, who could only be Mr Freeze, smile at the two of us, "Sweet" he remarks. I give him a kind smile, knowing about his wife.

Riddler has finally calmed down and turns to me again, speaking softly, "I must thank you and Ivy for entrusting me with so much fun on your behalf."

I tilt my head in confusion before remembering the news story that I saw, he abducted a bunch of guards and put them through a new 'game' of his. One of them was the guard that hurt me. Finally understanding him I say, "Well I just hope he knows that karma can be a bitch."

His eyes twinkle, "Ivy, you weren't kidding. She's just as smart as you said she was."

I look to Ivy, "That's a good thing right?"

She smiles, "For Eddie, yes but it doesn't matter. If he or anyone else messes with you, they will find themselves on a slow and painful road towards becoming fertiliser" she says sweetly but seriously. Everyone in the room nods, believing her, "I've even put the word out thanks to Eddie's help, so no one should bug you in your new home" she adds.

Riddler pipes up, "I've also declared you and your apartment to be off limits" she states.

I look back at him, "Really? You had that much fun?" I inquire, curious as to if he has another motive or not.

"Ah, logical move" he says. "Yes I did have that much fun."

"I'm still a little confused" I confess. "Just like that, no one will bother me, just because you said so?"

"I have information that is invaluable young lady" he explains, almost kindly. "I have eyes and ears everywhere, so unless someone wants to be out of the loop, they listen to me."

"Huh" I say, impressed. "That is actually really cool."

Beside me, Ivy hums, running her fingers through my hair, "Do you have a riddle for him sweetie, he'll like you forever then" she says, slight teasing in her voice.

I think for a moment while Riddler gets excited, causing Crane and Freeze to snigger. A riddle for the Riddler, it would have to be at least slightly tricky but not too long or else I might not say it right. He's bound to answer it quickly regardless of if he's ever heard it before.

"Oh! I know" I exclaim, sitting up straight.

Ivy, amused by outburst lets me, leaning back to watch as Crane gets a separate seat so that he, Ivy, me, Riddler and Freeze are in a little circle.

I look at Riddler, "I really hope you haven't heard of this so that it might take you more than like three seconds to know the answer" I say before asking, "When is 99 more than 100?"

Judging by his face, I'm hoping I'm right when I think that he's never heard of it before. Then Crane says, "Excellent child, he's never heard that one before." He then looks at me with his blue eyes, "You should give him a time limit."

I nod and look back at Riddler, "Tik toc, tick toc, tik toc, better hurry before the mouse runs up the clock" I tease gently.

Ivy chuckles, "Meaning he only has twenty seconds to figure it out" she says, sending a wink my way which I returned.

We all watch the clock and Freeze laughs as the clock strikes, signalling the new hour as well as signalling that Riddler is out of time. But instead of being angry he smiles and reaches a hand out. I accept the hand shake, not believing that I just out-riddled the Riddler.

"May I inquire as to the answer?" he asks, a small playful smirk on his face.

"Anyone else know?" I ask happily. When the others shake their heads no, I look back again to Riddler and mimic his posture, resting my chin on my right hand. "A microwave" I say simply.

He raises an eyebrow, a quizzical expression on his face but I won't bite.

"Sorry, what was that?" I ask, "I didn't hear you."

"This is fun to watch" Ivy remarks, leaning forward as well, just in case Riddler gets pissed at me.

He doesn't, "Alright, I'll take the bait. Will you please explain why the answer is a microwave?"

I grin, happy that he's not mad, "The answer is a microwave because, generally when you run a microwave for '99' it runs for one minute and thirty-nine seconds, whereas '100' runs for one minute."

Ivy laughs her musical laugh, "That's a good one!"

I laugh with her, "Thanks Ivy" I grin.

She opens her arms again and I snuggle back into her side, resting my head on her shoulder.

I sigh happily, catching her and the others' attention. "What is it hun?" she asks.

"I'm just really glad you're here" I reply, not moving from my spot. "It's like I've been given a second Mum" I tell her. "And it makes the pain of losing my Mum decrease just a bit."

Ivy's point of view

Had Iris lifted her head as she spoke, she would have seen the unbelievably soft expression come over my face. I tighten my grip on the younger woman in a protective way, stoking her check gently, almost absentmindedly.

Out the corner of my eye, I see Crane looking at us, his old psychiatrist expression making a return for a moment, "That's almost sweet" he says quietly, clearly trying to make it so I don't hear him but I don't let him know that he failed.

"Have a heart Jonny boy!" Edward softly exclaims, also trying and failing to make me not hear him. "It's downright adorable."

Mr Freeze agrees with him with a nod but I'm not really paying attention anymore.

'It's like I've been given a second Mum' she said. I kiss her forehead and she smiles, snuggling even closer.

"It's like I've been given daughter too" I murmur softly.

**Author's note: I hope you like it! I know I was a little mean to Batman but I kinda wanted to write something where he got snapped at. Can't have Alfred, Robin, and Catwoman have all the fun! Please leave me a review, they make me really happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Alrighty, this chapter is what I call a 'filler chapter'. So basically, while I think on which way I want the story to go, I just elaborate on something that I've already said. Thank you to Lyn Morgan for reminding me! Thank you to all those that have added me to your alerts/favourite author and that have left me reviews. They really make my day and encourage me to continue writing so once again, thanks! With that, I hope you like it :) P.S. I see Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane as Cillian Murphy (from the movies) just so ya know! Read and you'll find out why I said that hahaha!**

_An Old Friend – Chapter 4_

Iris's point of view

It hasn't taken me very long to settle into my new apartment, the Mayor seriously hooked me up. At the moment, I'm just watching some reporter on 'Gotham Tonight', passing time until I can go back to the Asylum. I honestly think I'm one of the rare few that actually want to go to Arkham but hey, that's just me. The woman on the TV switches her piece of paper and begins the next story.

"_Next up we have received confirmation that five guards from Arkham Asylum have been abducted. It was when one guard failed to check in with management that the alert was made. The guard in question, whose name won't be revealed, was involved in an incident involving a young woman by the name of Miss Iris. Miss Iris was visiting the notorious eco-supervillain Poison Ivy, when the unnamed guard grabbed Miss Iris's arm, in an attempt to remove her from Poison Ivy's cell although she was in no danger , resulting in Miss Iris having to undergo lifesaving surgery to prevent a broken off bone chip from severing a blood vessel in her upper arm. An investigation was launched and the guard was suspended, told to remain in his home until his hearing. When he failed to call to arrange a meeting time, Asylum employees were sent to the residence only to find it in a state of disarray. It was at that time that all off-duty guards were called and a further four failed to answer their phones. Evidence suggests that The Riddler is behind the abductions however there have been talks of a copycat as The Riddler is currently inside Arkham Asylum. Miss Iris's association with Poison Ivy has been a cause for concern for some and it's unclear if Miss Iris's unintentionally assault has anything to do with the abductions. We went to Arkham Asylum in hopes for a statement on the subject and were provided with the information that The Riddler is currently under heavy surveillance and that an investigation into whether he could have possibly arranged the abductions is underway. However it is known to the doctors in Arkham, that The Riddler has an intense dislike for the abducted guards and that he has declared threats towards the men in question. In regards to Miss Iris, Doctor Young of Arkham Asylum had this statement for our cameras. _'Miss Iris is a dear friend of Poison Ivy, and has moved to Gotham so that she may be closer to her. Her presence has made Miss Ivy's life in Arkham a happier one and we have been encouraging Miss Iris to visit whenever she can. We don't want people believing that Miss Iris's presence at the Asylum is a sinister one. Quite the opposite in fact, due to her continued communication and presence, Miss Ivy has become more forthcoming and relaxed, enabling her rehabilitation to progress in leaps and bounds. We also ask that Miss Iris be left alone to live her life, she's not a criminal, she's not in any way mentally unstable and she doesn't deserve being hounded for being a friend. Please respect her privacy, thank you.' _Since her statement, many community leaders, including the Mayor have asked for the same thing. It's quite clear that Miss Iris is not, in any way a threat and with a bit of luck, her presence may prevent Poison Ivy from attacking Gotham s we hope that Miss Iris stays for a very long time. In other news…"_

Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I turn off the TV and turn to the several boxes and bags that arrived yesterday afternoon. Gotta love quick shipments, it's so nice to have my stuff. It takes all day, since I don't want to overwork my arm, but I manage to unpack and put away all of my stuff, making my apartment more homey. I finish up with my books, my lovely books, I end up filling four decent sized bookcases. I've got a bit of variety: poetry, classic novels, a few different fiction series', a lot of Ivy's published works, other botany books (including the new ones that I had ordered), non-fiction books, and a few diary type books that I use for various reasons. One diary is used for work, I write down ideas and ways that I could make my customers happy. Another one is like one giant puzzle book, any crossword puzzles or brainteasers that I come across in newspapers that I can't do at the time, I cut out and paste them into this diary so that I can go back to them later without having to keep the whole page from the newspaper. A few others are like scrapbooks, documenting the island with pictures of the various nooks and crannies that you can only find there. The rest are currently blank, just waiting to be filled.

Once the last book is in place, I nod satisfied with my work. After checking the clock I carefully shower, don't want to get my cast wet, and crawl into bed, slipping into a blissful sleep.

The next morning dawns and I come alive as I drink my precious coffee while watching the morning news. I check my mobile phone to see a message from Doctor Young, saying that I can visit today. With my mood becoming happier by the minute, I have breakfast, brush my teeth and get ready for my day. Thirty minutes later and I search through my arty box, finding the various coloured markers that I was looking for.

As usual, Doctor Young greets me, "Good Morning Iris."

"Morning" I reply happily. "Visitor rooms still buggered?" I guess.

She nods with a small smile, "Do you mind being in the recreation room again?"

I shake my head no as we begin the walk inside the building. We talk casually but politely until she lets me into the room with her usual "Behave" to the others.

I roll my eyes, smiling as I hug Ivy, "How are you today?"

She sighs as she releases me, "I'm well thank you sweetie. And you? How's your arm?"

"I'm good too" I reply, "Hey guys" I add to Crane, Nygma and Freeze. They look pleasantly surprised but return my greeting nonetheless.

Ivy and I sit down on the couch, me on one end, Ivy in the middle and Freeze on the other end. Crane and Nygma sit in front of us on their own chairs. Once everyone is comfy, I pull out the pens from my pocket.

"Will you guys sign my cast?"

Ivy grins, "Aww, of course honey."

I give her the pens, so she can choose a colour while I carefully remove my sling, wincing a little when I move the wrong way. Without saying a word, Crane stands up and removes it for me, folding it neatly and placing it in my lap.

"Thanks Doctor Crane" I say genuinely.

He gives me a small smile, "Jonathan, please."

I nod before Ivy steals back my attention by gently grasping my cast. Ivy uses the green pen, writing a sweet message and holding onto the pen so no one else can use it. I giggle as Nygma pouts, turning a little so Cra-Jonathan can write his message, with his chosen red pen. Freeze comes and kneels in front of me so he can sign my cast with the blue pen that I brought with me, his emitted chill feeling kinda nice on my arm. Nygma, still pouting and annoyed that Ivy took the green pen, uses the purple pen to write his message but sends me a playful smile and wink to let me know that he's just mucking around.

Once they've all signed it, I read them all happily, after taking back my pens. There's still one colour left, a pink one, but judging by Ivy's expression, she's not going to let anyone else near me and I'm very much okay with that.

We all turn our heads when the door opens again and Harley Quinn comes skipping in. Although I've heard that Ivy is Harley's friend, she wraps a protective arm around me.

"Doctor Young" I call out before the older woman has a chance to close the door behind her. "Would you sign my cast?" I ask, holding up the pink pen.

Slightly shocked she still manages a smile, "Sure I will." She writes a message on a spare patch of cast, adding a little smiley face at the end. "There you go" she smiles, handing me back my pen and leaving the room with a wave.

"I wanna add a picture to mine!" Nygma suddenly exclaims. His outburst makes me laugh but I offer him the pens anyway.

Taking the green pen, sticking his tongue out at Ivy in the process, he draws his signature green question marks around his message. Ivy rolls her eyes, taking the green and drawing vines around her note before adding purple iris flowers. Jonathan comes forward with the red again and draws a little scarecrow, deliberately giving him a funny design. Not wanting to miss out, Freeze kneels in front of me again, delicately drawing blue snowflakes.

"Aww, thanks guys" I say, admiring my now colourful cast before Jonathan helps me put my sling back on, getting a grateful look from Ivy in the process.

Once we're all seated and comfy again, Harley just standing on the side, Jonathan looks at me with a thoughtful expression.

Nygma sees and scoffs, "Here we go" he drawls sarcastically.

Ignoring him, Jonathan asks, "What are your feelings towards fear?"

Answering honestly I say, "Well, fear is there to warn us of danger, of something that might hurt us so I've come to trust and respect fear."

"What is it that you fear child?"

"I fear losing the feeling of fear" I say. "I fear becoming fearless. I mean for me, if I had no fear then I wouldn't enjoy watching scary movies or rollercoasters and stuff like that, so it would be a rather boring life, wouldn't you agree?"

He thinks for a moment before the door opens again, "An unusual answer, thank you for that" he replies, as he's escorted to his weekly session.

I watch him leave and shrug to myself. While Harley dives at the now free seat, Ivy prods me softly. I look at her and explain my actions, "It's just if you ignore the burlap sack, and the hand/needle thingies with the fear toxin and the whole scarecrow outfit, like when he looks like how he looks today, and he's actually…" I trail off.

Harley jumps into the conversation, "Weird? Freaky? Rude? Obnoxious?"

I shake my head no, "Actually kinda hot" I admit.

Ivy laughs but nods, "His baby blue eyes?" she asks.

I shrug, "Eyes, face in general, voice, he's just overall…hot" I say casually.

Nygma chuckles, "What about the rest of us?" he teases.

I tilt my head as I look over Nygma and Freeze before saying, "Well, Mr Freeze is adorable because he's such a gentleman but since he's taken, I think it's wrong to go any further and say anything more." Freeze smiles at me and I continue, "As for you Mr Nygma, you have a certain charm I will admit, but you lose points cause of your ego."

He laughs at that, "Call me Edward. And if you ignore my ego?" he prompts.

I shrug again, "Then yeah, I'd think you're hot too. A girl can look can't she?"

Ivy stokes my hair, "Absolutely" she soothes. "Let me braid your hair sweetheart."

I sit on the floor in front of her so that she can get to my hair easily, while also keeping me facing the others. Ivy runs her finger through my hair a few times before beginning to braid it lovingly.

Harley looks at me curiously, "What about Mista J? He's good-looking" she says dreamily.

"Sorry" I reply instantly. "I refuse to go there, besides he's yours, remember what I said? I think it's wrong to say stuff like that when it's about a taken man."

She nods very seriously, agreeing with me before deciding to go to a different seat to watch TV. Edward shakes his head, rolling his eyes before looking at me.

"Riddle me this" he says cheekily. I give him a 'go on' gesture and he says, "I'll be nice and not give you a time limit like you gave me, it's easy too." After a moment's pause for dramatic effect before continuing, "This old one runs forever, but never moves at all. He has not lungs nor throat, but still a mighty roaring call. What is it?"

I think silently for a moment before murmuring my thoughts out loud, "Roaring call…traffic? No, not that, it doesn't go forever and it moves…hmm old, not lungs nor throat, the ocean maybe? Maybe something smaller. A river? They're old but they don't really roar and they move…OH!" I exclaim, beaming a smile at Edward. "I've got it! A waterfall!"

Edward laughs and claps, ecstatic that I solved his riddle. Behind me Ivy finishes braiding my hair and runs her fingers down the one long braid the she drapes over my left shoulder. I tilt my head back and smile, Ivy stroking my cheek in return. We all talk quietly for a few minutes before we hear the door opening yet again.

"Wow, is today really that busy?" I ask.

Ivy shrugs as two guards 'escort' Jonathan back into the room. Jonathan doesn't miss a beat, walking on his own the second the guards release him, a smug expression on his face.

Edward sniggers, "What did Jonny boy do this time I wonder?"

The guards leave the room scowling as Jonathan replies, "Nothing."

Ivy and I share a look, if he had done nothing then he'd still be in his session but if he had done something, then he'd probably be back in his cell by now. Ivy raises an eyebrow at him, forming the perfect 'seriously?' expression.

He rolls his eyes, sitting down on his seat before saying. "I didn't have any fear gas on me, but the new doctor didn't know that. He was incredible nervous, I ended up resorting to my psychiatrist training. But of course he jumped the gun and thought that my attempt to calm him was introduction to an attack and he called in the guards. Then Young showed up, having seen the footage, tells the guards to bring me back here and begins to reprimand the new doctor for his foolishness."

Edwards decides to through a little more fuel to the fire, "But you didn't attempt to inform him of your lack of fear gas?" he asks rhetorically.

Jonathan simply smiles and shrugs, making Ivy and I giggle. Is it weird that I'm so comfortable around supervillains? I mean, Ivy sure, we have my Mum as a connection but Edward Nygma? Jonathan Crane? Does this make me like Harley Quinn, More comfortable amongst the criminally insane than with the rest of society? Every inmate in Arkham has a beef with Batman and I didn't exactly get a good first impression of him…

Looking around the recreation room, smiling at Ivy when she turns to me, I can't help but wonder what the future has in store. Will I live my life just as I am now or will I be slowly pulled towards the realm of insanity, destined to become a villain, yet another adversary to Batman?

**Author's note: Not the best ending I will admit but as I said before, this is a 'filler' chapter. I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with this story. I'm not sure if I want to make so that Poison Ivy breaks out and they hide on Iris's island but I'm not sure if I like the idea of Iris just being in Gotham and the only thing she does is visit Arkham. So…. I hope you liked it anyway but it might be a while until I post another chapter. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I'm really conflicted as to where to go with this story so this chapter is to prove I'm still working on the story. Seriously though, I'm asking for help with this! Please let me know in a review or a PM if you have a suggestion that can help me continue this story, I don't want to have to conclude it so soon. With that, I hope you like this chapter, p.s. there is a minor fight scene but it's not really that bad, p.p.s. please don't interpret wrong, I'm actually a massive Harley Quinn fan but I realised that in this story it probably doesn't seem like I do. It's just important to me that you guys know that I do like Harley.**

_An Old Friend – Chapter 5_

_Poison Ivy's point of view_

As I tend to my babies in my cell, I let my mind drift since I don't have the energy to listen to the complaining guards. Eddie-boy decided to finally high-tail it out of Arkham, having a bunch of fun at the same time. Taunting is what he does best after all and the fact that he can taunt the press for thinking that he couldn't have had the guards abducted while he was still in Arkham seems to be almost too much fun for him to handle, it's a wonder that batboy hasn't found him yet. But anyway, it's giving the rest of us a bit of a laugh and I'm obviously getting some satisfaction out of that guard getting what he deserves after he hurt Iris.

Iris isn't allowed to come back to Arkham for a while since Nygma escaped, fortunately though she went back to her island and is planning to be there for a few weeks. She had seen on the news that there had been several severe storms around her island and she needs to spend some time there to make sure that it hadn't been damaged. I miss her but I know that Young is watching my every move so I have to keep my cool. She's becoming increasingly annoying and I know that if she keeps asking me about Iris every five seconds, I'm going to snap and at this point in time, I don't care about the consequences.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by the very same woman knocking on my 'door'. Having finished with my little darlings, I turn to her and raise an eyebrow. After telling me that it's time for me to go to the recreation room, I go through the whole, stand still, wait for the doors to open, keep standing still, have both my arms held (as a precaution of course), listening to Young ask me the same repetitive questions and not answering any of them, before finally reaching the room. She's clearly disappointed that I'm not responding but motions for the guards to let me enter the room before locking the door behind me.

Looking around I notice Harley chatting a mile a minute in Jonny's ear, which is clearly irritating for him. Freeze is nowhere to be found but that's not surprising, he made another ice gun and wound up in isolation again. However, Crane is actually good to talk to so I may as well share the chatter of Harley. Don't get me wrong, we are friends but it may be a while before I let the whole titan thing go.

Harley continues as I walk up and sit next to Jonathan, "I'm telling ya, Mista J's gonna bust us all out and then we're all gonna burn up the town!"

Jonathan looks to me, his crystal blue eyes showing that his patience is wearing thin. I gently pat his wrist in comfort before looking back at Harley, who still hasn't noticed my arrival. "Harley dear" I begin, keeping my composure as she jumps in shock. "Joker is still in the medical wing, I don't think he's going to burn anything for a while, apart from the nerves of the nurses."

She huffs at me, "Aw come on Red! Mista J is gonna be right as rain in no time. You'll see!" she exclaims, eyes glaring daggers.

I roll my eyes and flick my hair over my shoulder, "You mean just like Croc? They've been dosing him with titan for ages, he's not exactly fine. Joker injected himself with not only a high dose, but an experimental dose with a formula that no one knows. No formula, no cure. Just how is Joker supposed to be right as rain Harley?"

Not having an answer she continues to glare, the corner of her eye twitching slightly. Having known her for a while, I know this is the calm before the storm, most likely a violent storm. Not taking my eyes off of her for a second, I feel rather than see Jonathan turn and motion to Young while I stay stock still.

I count down the seconds quietly as I notice Harley become increasingly tense, "Five, four, three, two, one" before diving off the couch and rolling to a standing position as she lunges at me.

I duck and dive as she continues to try and bash my skull in, the guards taking their time with the door, and when she landed a hit to my rib I finally lost it. Turning as quickly as possible, I swing my leg and kick her right in the waist. Going down like a sack of potting mix, she jumps back up surprisingly quickly but isn't able to dodge my well-aimed punch. Her head flings back, blood pouring out of her nose and she falls down on her back when I follow up my punch with another kick to her ribs.

The guards storm in but I don't lower my fighting stance, can't be too careful around Harley. Both Harley and I are grabbed, Harley kicking and screaming but I can't really be bothered and resort to standing still.

"Get offa me! Just you wait until Mista J finds out! He'll kill all of ya!"

Rolling my eyes I can't help but say, "Harley, do shut up."

She continues to scream out various threats and she only relents and blesses us with a quiet room once Young comes running in with a sedative. Young turns on me as the cart Harley off to the hospital wing, clearly pissed at me and also looking a little confused.

"What on Earth was that all about?" she asks, looking as though she wants to yell at me. "You were doing so well, and then this! I did see that Miss Quinn started it but I was hoping that you had more control than that" she scolds.

I let my gaze turn hard, "You mean just like how you and your little guards took until I hit her before coming into the room. I was dodging her blows for at least a minute so to me, it seems as though you were deliberately waiting for me to snap" I say, my voice void of any emotion.

Before she could respond, Crane appears seemingly out of nowhere, glasses on, posture perfect and in full Doctor Mode. "Forgive my interruption" he says professionally. "But it seems that there has been a misinterpretation of events. How about we clear the slate and start off fresh?"

Young sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes, clean slate, my apologies Ivy" she says before looking at her watch with a frown. "I have to go, but to make it up to you" she begins, looking at the guards (who are still holding onto my arms). "Please escort Miss Ivy and Doctor Crane to the gardens. They can spend the rest of their recreation time there."

They nod and finally let go of me, escorting both of us to the gardens while Young runs off to irritate someone else. The walk to the gardens is a quiet one and the tension coming from the guards could be cut with a knife, which is clearly something that Jonathan is enjoying, judging by his smirk.

"Okay here we are" one of the guards announces as he unlocks the door and we walk inside. "So you stay here and play with ya plants. Oh and before I forget, since Nygma blew most of the cells up and we have to double up inmates and since you two don't seem likely to kill each other, Crane you're bunking with her tonight" he says quickly before literally running out the door with his colleague.

I scoff before smiling at my babies, I've been away from them since Joker threw his little 'homecoming party'. I sit on the edge of the re-built fountain and relax instantly, closing my eyes and taking in the beautiful plants around me.

When I hear footsteps coming closer to me, I open my eyes and look at Crane curiously. "I thought you would have left by now, didn't think you were interested in plants that went beyond that fear flower from the Himalayas" I say before trailing off and adding, "I would have loved to have seen that plant."

He lets out a breath and takes off his glasses, folding them carefully and holding them as he sits beside me. "Despite what you may feel Pamela, I have no objections to being in your company."

I turn to face him, tucking my feet up under me and resting my weight on my hand, "Aww Jonathan darling, I had no idea that you found me anything but irritating" I smile. "And I honestly think that you are the first person to call me Pamela in a very very very long time."

He raises one of his eyebrows, "That is your name is it not?"

I chuckle, playfully flicking his shoulder, "Yes but no one ever calls me that."

"So apart from Poison Ivy, what do people call you?" he asks curiously.

I roll my eyes at the psychiatrist trick, making him smile, but I answer regardless. "Harley calls me Red, Young calls me Ivy, Miss Ivy or Miss Isly, Iris calls me Ivy as do most people and I'm sure you can guess as to the many lovely names that the guards call me" I finish, but unfortunately, not without a tiny bit of hurt seeping into my words.

I'm grateful when he doesn't comment even though I know he definitely noticed. We sit in silence for a few minutes and I take the time to appreciate my babies again.

It's as I'm stroking the leaves of the nearest fern that Crane speaks again. "Why aren't they moving around your hand like they usually do?" he asks, looking troubled.

I give him a sad smile and hold up my right hand, still leaning on my left, and make the bracelet jiggle when I move my wrist, "It prevents me fully communicating with my little darlings and also stops my pheromones" I explain softly, along with a small shrug. To my surprise he scowls at the bracelet as though he could destroy it by his stare alone. I reach up and cup his face with the same hand, "Don't let it bother you Jonathan, it's not worth it."

He pursues his lips but doesn't say anything and after a while he gives a half nod and I drop my hand. "It's still shouldn't exist. Not even Edward or I would do something like that and I think it's fair to say that that is saying something."

"Aww" I coo, throwing a wink his way, making him sigh and roll his eyes, which in turn causes me to laugh.

O~O~O

Later on, the guards come back to take us to dinner before taking us back to my cell. Sitting down in the cafeteria next to Jonathan, it was obvious that everyone was sitting at tables for two.

"Looks like whoever is doubling up has to stay together" Jonathan muses before eating a mouthful of Arkham's finest cuisine, which is essentially a porridge looking blob that really has no flavour whatsoever.

I silently agree with him, flicking my hair over my shoulder, "Young is getting on my nerves" I comment casually as I see that very woman watching me like a hawk. "Doesn't she have other inmates to irritate?"

He chuckles softly, "Apart from you, her only patients are Joker, Quinn and Croc. Joker and Quinn are still in the hospital wing and no one is game enough to go down to the sewers to try and wrestle croc into a new collar so no, she doesn't have other inmates to irritate" he says with a sideways glance.

I pause, the spoon halfway to my mouth. "Doctor Jonathan Crane, did you just make a joke with mild sarcasm?" I ask bemused. "Oh my Earthly Mother, I'm so proud!" I say, gushing a little more than was needed, making him chuckle again. I chuckle with him and continue eating my…porridge.

Once we clear our plates, Young steps towards us with some guards. "It's time to go back to your cell. We're going to stop by your cell" she says to Crane. "So if there's anything there that you'd like, a book perhaps, you can get it then before we take you both to Ivy's cell." He nods, seemingly bored before we both stand and let them lead us around.

Walking through the halls, it feels weird to be back on this level, having been in my specialised cell for quite a while now. I get the usual sexist comments, and inappropriate noises but I learnt how to deal with that years ago. I see Young glancing at me every couple of minutes, clearly affected by my lack of response but what I find curious is how Crane hasn't said a word.

"Here we are, get whatever you want Crane" one of the guards says gruffly. He gets the only things inside his cell that could be called personal, two books.

"Alright" Young says, "Let's move on shall we?"

No one says a word as we walk towards the elevator, it was one of the first things to be fixed, and I continue to ignore everything that the inmates on this floor are yelling at me. Judging by the lack of variety, I'm guessing that Blackgate still hasn't fixed its' cells. The elevator ride is quiet, the guards look as though they want to say something but since Young is acting so out of character stops them.

It's not until we're outside my cell, waiting for the 'gas' to clear (the bracelet does the same thing and Crane shouldn't be exposed to it), that she turns to face me, "Tell me, did the comments from those inmates affect you?"

My face goes hard as stone, my eyes narrow, "Doctor Young" I say slowly, precisely. "I feel I should be asking you that question as you appeared to be immensely distressed by the cavemen like attention that I received. Attention that I receive whenever I walk through this building or walk anywhere for that matter. So tell me, did the comments from those inmates affect you?" I ask coolly.

We hold each other's gaze but I win once she turns away, the 'gas' having finally cleared. Unlocking my cell and stepping aside to allow both Jonathan and I to enter, before re-locking it behind us. Without a word she turns on her heel and walks away, the two guards right behind her, not wanting to hang around when they could clock off and go home.

I walk around my cell, re-arranging my babies and making sure that they were all there since they brought in a second bed for my roommate. Said roommate, isn't walking around but is glancing at everything.

Looking up through my eyelashes as I carefully water my iris plant I say, "Feel free to look around or sit Jonathan. We don't know how long it will take for them to re-build your cell so you might as well make yourself feel comfortable."

This makes him walk towards me, "Is that the plant Iris gave you?" he asks. I nod, picking it up and holding it close. Noticing my protective behaviour, he holds his hands up and takes a step back. "You have my word that I won't touch your plants unless you ask me to water one, or prune one for you."

Smiling, I nod again, touching the leaves of the plant and checking for anything that needs to be removed so that it stays healthy. Jonathan looks around a few more times before sitting on his bed and opening up one of his books, beginning to read.

I make the rounds, tending to all my precious sweethearts, aware that Jonathan is paying attention to what I'm doing. Usually I mind, but as he's watching what I'm doing and not my body, I don't snap at him for it like I might with a passing guard. Having done the same routine for such a long time, by the time I finish, its lights out and once I climb into my own bed, I take the time to watch Jonathan as I settle. He closes his book and places it and the other book he brought with him on the floor next to his bed before he takes off his glasses, placing them carefully on top of the books. He lies down and spends a few seconds getting comfortable.

"Goodnight Pamela" he says softly.

In the darkness I smile, no one has said that to me in a while, "Goodnight Jonathan" I reply. I bite my lip before adding, "Goodnight to you too Scarecrow." I see him sit up quickly, and if my eyes hadn't adjusted already, I would have missed the small smile grace his features before he lay back down.

It just goes to show, that even us supervillains have our moments where all we need to have that moment of happiness is when we are shown that someone genuinely cares.

**Author's note:….what do you think? I tried to change it up a bit, just for something different. I know I wrote them a bit different to what they are but I like to hope that you guys don't mind. I figured that even these two, when there's no one else around, would let down a couple of walls. I hope you like it and I am again asking for your help with ideas on where to go from here. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: A big thankyou to **Lilithofthenight **for giving me the animal idea, it's really helped. I'm not entirely sure if Iris might be to animals, what Ivy is to plants but I have decided on what side Iris is going to be on. I hoped I haven't given anything away but I wanted to get my appreciation across. Thanks also to everyone that has favourite/followed this story, and to those who review. It makes me really happy! Enjoy guys :).**

_An Old Friend – Chapter 6_

Iris's point of view

Looking around the island that I grew up on, I can't help but fall in love with it all over again. The babbling brook, the lagoon, the trees, the ferns and of course the iris plants, along with other glorious flowers of all possible colours, the island has never looked better. Luckily the storms didn't do any damage, if anything; they gave everything the boost it needed. The island was a volcano once upon a time but it collapsed in on itself so the only indication of the volcano is the rock cliffs that circle around the island. That's one of the best things about it, unless you know how, you can't find your way inside the walls. From the outside it looks like a solid formation but really, there's a secret way in.

Thankfully, because the island is such a natural wonder, only certain people are allowed to know.

"Not even Batman" I mumble to myself.

Even before I left, he had been bugging me. Always checking up on me and randomly appearing in my house, it's freaking creepy. He didn't know, but I set up cameras in my apartment and caught him on film sneaking in through my window while I was sleeping. When I went to take it to Gordon, the Mayor and Bruce Wayne were with him but I felt so violated that I couldn't have cared less. I still remember how it happened…

_Before I left to go to the island_

That bastard! How dare he come into my apartment when I'm sleeping, the stalker! I storm into the GCPD, my hair flaring behind me. Everyone turns and stares at me, probably wondering how a woman with a cast on one arm could have thrown the door open so forcefully, but I ignore them, making a beeline for Gordon who is or rather was talking to Bruce Wayne and the Mayor.

"How dare he!" I scream at him.

"I'm sorry?" he asks, clearly confused.

"I promised that I wasn't going to do anything, I promised that I wasn't going to be helping the inmates escape, I promised and you said you believed me!" I screech at him, smacking away Bruce Wayne's hand as he tries to calm me.

"I did and do believe you Iris. What is this about?"

I glare, feeling like a savage animal, and hold up the DVD. "Weird stuff was happing at my house, things in wrong places and my laptop was on even though I always turn it off when I go to bed so I put up cameras and what do I discover?" I ask rhetorically before continuing, "What I found was that creepy bastard Batman sneaking into my apartment at all hours of the night while I was sleeping! Going through my books, my laptop, my private belongings, I was surprised that he didn't go through my underwear when he snuck into my bedroom. What kind of sick joke is this? This stalker is supposed to be a good guy but with what I have on this disk, it's enough for most people to be put into Arkham and yet he's allowed?! What the hell!"

The entire building goes dead quiet, Bruce Wayne looks like he's about to vomit, the Mayor looks like he's about to faint and Gordon looks like I've told his son that Christmas is cancelled this year.

Gordon silently asks for the disk in my hand and I give it to him, "Go for it, I made copies."

I turn to the Mayor, "I am so leaving this city by the way, and there is absolutely no point in changing the locks because it's clear that Batman can get into anything."

Gordon plays the footage and my story is confirmed. The screen clearly shows him coming in through my window and going through my laptop, books and everything else.

Once it's finished, he turns to me, taking in my disgusted expression, "I can't apologise enough, this is…this never should have happened..." he sighs and rubs his head.

Bruce Wayne steps closer to me but I literally jump backwards, "Hey! Personal space rich boy, I don't care that you're Bruce Wayne. I have had my personal space violated by that Bat, the space I have around me right now is going to stay solely occupied by me."

He holds his hands up in a surrender motion, "Maybe you should give Batman another chance, he crossed lines I'm not disputing that. But maybe he just misjudged you."

"He's an untrusting bastard is more like" I can't help my attitude but he reminds me of that space invading Bat. "Don't waste your breath, I'm leaving Gotham and I am going to take every precaution so that Batman cannot find me, that you cannot find me and that no one can bug me unless I invite them to come to me."

The Mayor tries to change my mind but I'm not even going to bother letting him. I glare at the three of them, remind them that they had better leave me alone, and had better find a way to tell Batman to leave me alone too, and ignoring the camera crew, before I stormed back out again.

_Back to the present_

Shaking my head disgusted, I push the memory to the back of my head and walk back to the little cottage next to the lagoon. Seeing the little building come in to view puts a smile on my face, so many sweet memories in that cottage. Sitting down at my desk I pull up the report that I had been reading, you see being on a secluded island meant that I had a lot of free time as a kid. I was home schooled and I did go to a really good university and graduated with honours but I still have a bunch of free time and because of that, I have become a pretty good hacker. I became a semi-pro in Uni and even managed to get away with a few minor offences since they couldn't trace me. Naturally, no one ever found out but Mum knew, she always knew but she never scolded me. She only ever gave me this cheeky look and giggled.

Being here on the island has given me time to think. The whole thing with Batman and Gordon and everything else, I find myself actually agreeing with those in Arkham. The justice system doesn't seem to exist and is clearly corrupted (but anyone could tell you that), I find that there's a hidden side of me that wants to help my new friends, that just so happen to be classed as criminally insane. Like Penguin, on the outside, he's a reformed criminal, a business man with many venues all over Gotham. But everyone knows that he does a bunch of illeagal stuff out in the back allegys behind his establishments, although the GCPD can't prove it, what a surprise…

Sighing, I close my laptop, not wanting to re-read the information again. I had found out, with a bit of hacking, what had happened to Ivy and I know as much as was typed/written down. After the success of finding her Arkham file, I couldn't help my curiosity, I found the other files too. I looked into Edwards' file, and Mr Freezes', and also into Jonathans' file. Suddenly feeling warm, I stand and walk to the window to get some fresh air on my face. When the heat doesn't go, I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror… and freeze.

Whispering to myself, "Oh my sweet flower… I'm blushing."

Blushing, me? I'm blushing. Wait, _why_ am I blushing? What was I thinking about? I was going through the names of the files. Edward, Mr Freeze, and Jonathan. Staring wide eyed at myself I the mirror, I realise why I had been blushing as the thought of one name has brought it back. Jonathan. I'm blushing because of Jonathan, uh oh.

Although there's no one to hear me, I say out loud "No I can't be getting feelings for him, his thing is fear, not relationships." The next thing out of my mouth is definitely a whine, "I don't want to turn into a Harley Quinn!"

Turning away from the mirror, I run to change my clothes. I'll go for a swim, that'll clear my thoughts.

**Author's note: Yeah I know, it's short, but I haven't written anything in such a long time that I really wanted to get a chapter up. Now, down to some serious business, I do know what the next chapter will contain. But I have been severely neglecting my Harry Potter fanfic and since it is an epilogue, I want to get that done before I write the next chapter of 'An Old Friend'. Please let me know what you think in a review! Until next time, Bye!**


End file.
